Current packaging techniques typically involve wrapping a part with a suitable primary packaging material. For example, a typical packaging technique is the thermoforming of a packaging polymer (e.g., polyethylene) into a shape closely matching that of the part to be packaged. Removal of the part from such packaging is often accomplished by tearing off or cutting the packaging material, which may be difficult or require sharp removal tools.